She Knows Me
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: 10 Ficlets part of Tag Game! My second, just for fun. See if your tagged!


my story.

I'm doing another one.

Go ahead. Sue me.

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

MileyCyrusLove

ilovebasketball (Sorry can't remmeber the rest... you know who you are)

CodyLinleyluva

ROexx

Miles2GoBeforeISleep

--

**1. Blush **

**Aly & AJ (Insomniatic)**

Lilly stood there in front of me. She wasn't doing anything but standing. She wasn't even looking at me. The other people around us were talking. She was quietly watching the sky.

She reacted to the conversation. Her eyes gave birth to flocks of butterflies inside of my chest. It made me jumpy. I couldn't' stop smiling. I felt the group's eyes drift over to me.

"Joe, whats with you?"

"Nothing." I muttered. They nodded and looked back to each other.

The conversation continued. I looked up at her again. Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the reflection of the sun and sent shivers down my spine. With thre fingers, she grabbed a piece of her silky blonde hair and twirled it around her fingers. I sighed in pain.

I can't take this anymore.

"I'm completely in love with Lilly Truscott!!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the reactions. I heard Miley giggling. I knew Lilly would be blushing. I waited a second and felt a tingle on my lips. A warmth in front of me. The tingle pressed into my lips, kissing me in a light, and gentle way. The feeling disappeared and I opened my eyes. Her sparkling blues me mine. She was smiling, her cheeks bright red.

--

**2. I Can't Take It**

**Tegan and Sara (I'm So Jealous)**

He sat next to me. His pencil tapped on the edge of the desk while he watched the hands of the clock pass. I breathed in and out. I wanted him. But, supposedly its cool that we're just friends.

I stared at him. His messy black locks falling into his face as his head swayed to a song in his head. His large chocolate eyes flickering from his eyelids.

My thoughts shattered with the sound of the bell. He looked to me, and I looked away.

"YES! SCHOOLS OUT!!" He shouted at me. I looked to him and smiled weakly. He raised his arm for a high five. I obliged with a simple tap of his palm and mine.

"Yep. Woo hoo." I said quietly.

He stood up and we walked out of class.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side. I kissed him.

"I can't take it."

--

**3. Billy Liar**

**The Decemberists (Her Majesty)**

The pressures were getting to him. He had changed from when I first met him that one day in the club.

The boy who I'd met there was gone, and replaced with this… jerk.

He was now a sex-crazy alcoholic who could barley remember who he slept with last night.

I was the one who picked up his mess. I'd take him home to the apartment, and hide him from his brothers until he was sober, or… near it.

It hurt like hell to see the man I was completely in love with do this to himself.

Tonight was no different.

His step were all over the sidewalk.

He stumbled down the street. 2 am. Shouting to the skies.

Oh, lord. Why can't you just help him?

--

**4. Wonderwall**

**Oasis**

Sitting in the park that day, I'd never guess what was going to happen.

I was out cold, but watching it like I was standing next to him.

He leaned over my unconscious body, checking my pulse. He rested his head on my chest and nodded. He heard a heartbeat. He looked at my sleeve, where the white fabric was now a dark crimson color. He looked at it worried. He grabbed it and pulled up the sleeve. He gasped as my dark blood poured onto his hands. He took me into his arms and sighed. He started to walk toward the bench. He lay me down on it and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, I've got this girl… I found her in the park,… and she's bleeding. I need a ambulance. No… No. I don't know her name…. but, She need help."

--

**5. Heights**

**Matisyahu (Live at Stubb's)**

I looked over at her sleeping. Her curtain was half open and she was sleeping quietly. I smiled as I watched her. Slowly moved the curtain so it was open. I saw her chest lift and fall. Her arms were wrapped protectively around a pink elephant. I remember her getting it at that fair. I got it for her.

She always insisted we were best friends, but sometimes I wished it was more than that.

Oh, well.

I lay down and closed my eyes. I drifted for a second, but suddenly felt someone climb into my bunk to lie next to me. The person wrapped two arms around me and pulled my covers onto themselves. I felt a kiss lay on my cheeks and smiled.

Lilly.

"I love you, Joe." She whispered.

--

**6. Baby, it's a Fact. **

**Hello goodbye (Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!)**

Just in case your wondering, I love him. For real.

He told me once, than for every girl who was in love with him, he love me as much as all of them put together love him.

Is that true love?

Is true love….

Sitting together in silence just to be around the love?

Is it knowing that he likes it when we sleep next to each other?

Is it knowing that he likes when I play with his hair?

Is it knowing that he would break his vow for me anytime I wanted?

Is it wanting to wait to make it more special?

Baby, it's a fact.

--

**7. Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Death Cab For Cutie (Plans)**

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met.

I'd never actually spoken to her.

She lived across the street from me growing up, and she was amazing.

She had silky golden hair and eyes like twilight.

She moved away when she was 11 and I was 14. The day before she left, I left a note on her window.

'_Someday, you will be loved._

_-Joey Jonas'_

And now, four years later, I still think of her every once and a while.

I signed the poster in front of me and slid it to my brother. I looked up at the next girl and smiled. Blonde. Blue eyes. Slightly familiar, like I'd seen her at a show before.

"Hello." I said smiling. She smiled gently. Her smile was so familiar. She handed me a small piece of paper. I looked at it and gasped_. _

'_Someday, you will be loved._

_-Joey Jonas'_

Was scribbled on it. I looked up at her.

"I missed seeing you everyday on the way to school." She said quietly.

**--**

**8. I Was A Kaleidoscope.**

**Ben Gibbard (On KEXP)**

She kissed me gently. Her giggles filled my subconscious, storing them for times when she wasn't near me. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked. I realized that I was staring at her again. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. Sorry." I leaned into her and kissed her lips. She kissed back quickly and lay down. Next to her. She pushed up my t-shirt and drew invisible circles on my stomach. She giggled more.

Oh, boy.

--

**9. Kelsey **

**Metro Station (Metro Station)**

She rested her head on my chest. And sighed. Her crying had stopped and she was relatively calm. I stroked her hair gently and wrapped my arms around her.

"He… why would he do this?!" She muttered, whimpering.

"He's a jerk. He just doesn't know what he lost." I said. "Any guy would die to have you. I know that." SHe looked up at me.

"What?"

"Um….nothing." I said.

"No. What did you say?"

"I just said any guy would be lucky to have you."

"What makes you say that?"

"….Cause that's how I feel."

--

**10. Falling Slowly **

**The Swell Season (Once Soundtrack)**

I searched through profiles and profiles. Her first name was all I had, and her city. Lilly, Malibu. Well, there were 208 Lillys in Malibu. I kept looking. I would find her.

I spotted a profile picture of a blonde girl. I clicked on it quickly.

I saw her.

Lilly.

My heart lifted. I added her to our friends on the band's account and sent her a message.

'Hey. I saw you at a concert…. And I'm sorry if this is too forward, but… I think I'm falling hard. MY name's Joe. You live near me, and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends? Your beautiful, and… it took me forever to find your profile, so I hope it isn't for nothing.

-Joe J."

I'm falling for a girl I've met once for three seconds.

Oh, boy.


End file.
